Night of Blood
by El loopy
Summary: A Drappa tells her cubs of the night of the Summoning Howl. Oneshot. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer: The scene is taken from 'The Sight' and consequently not mine.**

* * *

Night of blood

"It was horrific.

I remember us all standing there, some sitting, some lying, in our families. Miniature groups inside the much larger whole of the Great Pack. Everywhere were whispers and murmurs as the gathered body of wolves discussed everything that had occurred and Slavka's earlier words. Hope was alive inside each Varg at the thought of finally overthrowing Morgra and lifting the veil of darkness that had descended upon us all and upon nature itself. Words like freedom had become open to question and despite Slavka's brave, rousing words, doubt stirred in the hearts of many. Fear was there too, its suffocating presence lingering at the edges of each mind as the name of Wolfbane was tossed from mouth to mouth like a curse, breathed silently as if speaking it too loudly would bring him to us.

The Pack stirred as they felt something, and I too lifted my muzzle with others in confusion. Tension vibrated through the air, and then came the howl.

I remember a shudder passing straight through me at the sound as it went on and on, and I was petrified.

It vanished into the air, dying away with the wind but still I could not relax. Each hair bristled as I stood, hackles raised, teeth bared. I knew something was coming.

I snarled when I saw the first of them, but it died midway through, petering out to a whimper of fear.

The silver ghosts with burning red eyes were emerging out of the darkness. Wolves yelped in horror and fear and bolted towards the trees attempting to escape. I too was afraid of the bloody-eyed spectres but I called my family to me in a desperate attempt to keep us all together, as one united, strength in the pack.

A phantom leapt into our midst and my family scattered. My mate froze as it went for him. I cried out a warning but the silver wolf passed straight through him and glided away across the grass. Everywhere was confusion in the darkness and I reached my mate's side. He was trembling and whining pitifully and I could do nothing to help him as I whimpered and pressed my muzzle to his. Despite my efforts he would not move and I lifted my head again as howls of pain and bloodthirsty snarls split the air. Night Hunters emerged from the trees, slaughtering the rebels as they ran terrified into those slashing white teeth, stained red with blood. I looked in horror on the darkened valley; at the chaos of fleeing wolves, black shapes moving in the darkness, interspersed with the silver and red of the phantoms. Many were now seeing the ambush at the trees and were instead racing for the far side of the valley. As I watched a terrible fear seized me and, as a silver wolf turned to fix me with its angry eyes, I found myself running, abandoning my mate and just running through the night, breath rasping. As one we burst out of the valley.

Too late I saw the burning lights of man and his makeshift dens. Then men came out to meet us as we fled through his camp. Silver flashes through the air as their weapons scythed through the dark and cut through everything in their paths. I heard cries of pain from wolves and men alike as the two putnar engaged in battle. Wolves fell to the swords, wounds gaping and pouring blood. Men went down under the Varg's teeth as both fought desperately for survival. I was glad of an enemy not formed of shadow and mist, but still I kept running. My teeth tore at flesh and tasted blood. The air was full of noise and confusion and the sweet smell of blood. The ground ran thick with it, dark and black and bodies littered the ground.

I continued to escape back out into the wildness of nature, seeking the rough crags of the mountains and rock for projection along with the few remaining survivors.

As dawn broke over the horizon the few of us rested on the ground nursing our wounds. The memory of the night and its terrible bloodshed was fresh in my mind and in the minds of my fellow Vargs as we lay in a fractured pack. That memory would not fade for a long time and though it is in our natures to forget I pass this story down to you my cubs because it is important to remember. You must know the horrors that occurred before in order to appreciate the hope that followed. That's not where the story ends, because soon after we were joined by the white wolf…the one called Larka…"


End file.
